Three's A Crowd
by Magarooski1124
Summary: A LONG ONESHOT Based on the scene from the finale promo of Killian and Emma running into past Hook.


Three's A Crowd

"Wow," Emma murmured as she looked down at Hook who was unconscious thanks to Killian's solid right cross. "You were a kind of a jerk."

"Aye," he nodded as he shook his hand a bit…punching himself turned out to be quite painful. "That I was."

He then stepped over himself and grinned down at her. "See how good you are for me, Swan?" he asked teasingly as he fiddled with her hair with his hook.

She tried giving him an annoyed look, but she couldn't help but return his infectious grin. "I suppose I do."

He gave her another little smile before walking over and snagging the coil of rope on the wall. "Make yourself useful, love, and tie me up." He tossed her the rope, grinned when she lifted a brow. "We both know you're quite good at that."

She gave him a little smirk as she slung it over her shoulder.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked as she went over to unconscious Hook and grabbed both arms and dragged him across the floor towards the chair.

"I'm going to go up and pretend to be…well…me…and get them to change course." He grimaced when his past self's head slammed into the leg of the table as she dragged him by. "Careful, love…I know I was a jerk but it's still me."

She looked up and winced. "Sorry," she grunted as she tried to pull him up. "You could help you know…I'd hate to suddenly drop you and cause more damage to your pretty face."

He went over to assist her, grabbing the other arm as they pulled him up on the chair, together. "So, I have a pretty face, do I?"

She rolled her eyes as she disengaged his hook and held it out to Killian. "Shut up and get going…we're wasting time."

"As you wish," he said, snagging the hook with his own hook before tossing it on the table out of reach.

She watched him as she pulled past Hook's arms back behind the chair, wrapping the rope around his wrists. "What are you doing?" she asked when he went over to a cabinet instead of leave the room.

"If I'm going to play my past self I have to dress the part, love."'

Emma straightened and then snorted out a laugh when he pulled out a red vest.

"You can't be serious, Killian."

He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the table. "I was a creature of habit, Swan…this is what I wore every day." He began undoing the clasps on his vest with his one hand. "If I showed up wearing the black one…they'd get suspicious."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him slip on the red vest. "Your crew really paid attention to your fashion choices?"

"When you wear the same thing every day, it's hard not to notice," he pointed out and when he secured the last button of his vest, he grabbed his coat, swirled it on. "You might want to tie my legs to the chair as well…knowing me I'd try to knock you out with a good kick to the face."

Her lips turned down in distraught before squatting back down and did as he said, giving the ropes an extra knot just in case. When she straightened and turned back to him, something tingled pleasantly deep in her belly at the sight of him in the red vest. The way it stood out with the rest of his black leather, the way it fitted nicely along his torso…she found herself wishing that he'd go back to wearing it more often. "Why did you stop wearing it?"

He glanced up at her and tilted his head in a little shrug. "I suppose I like to switch things up every hundred years or so," he said with a wink and when she just smiled he walked over to her. "Do you like the red vest, Swan?"

She gave him the best casual shrug she could muster. "I don't know…I guess it's nice to see some color on you for once. It makes your eyes…pop."

He tilted his head as he stepped closer to her. "Pop?"

"Yes…pop." She lifted her chin to him; resisting the urge to take a step back…he really knew how to cloud her senses when he stood so close. "They make them…more blue."

"Hmm." He scraped his teeth along his bottom lip. "I'll keep that in mind, love."

"Bloody hell…you two make me sick."

Emma and Killian both glanced over to see his past self had finally come to and was now looking at them with hard, disgusted eyes. "Shut up before I bash your face in again," Killian warned.

Killian reached into his jacket and pulled out a black scarf. "Here…gag him if he gets too vocal."

Hook scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'd cry out to me crew like some bloody damsel in distress? I have more pride than that, you know."

"It's more to protect the lady from our innuendos…if I remember correctly I was full of them during this time."

Emma gave Killian an assuring pat on his chest. "Thanks, but I'm use to them by now…nothing I can't handle."

Hook's brow lifted intriguingly at her. "Well…good to know some things haven't changed."

Killian glared at himself before lightly touching Emma's arm and leading him away from Hook's earshot. "Are you sure you'll be okay with him? With me?"

"You're joking, right?" she whispered.

"Swan…I just…I hate that you have to see me like this." He glanced over at himself, recognized that look of misery and hatred. "I was in such a dark place during this time…so full of vengeance and cruelty."

"Do you honestly think I'd blame the man you are today for how you behaved years before I was even born? You were hurting, Killian…I can't blame you for that."

"Aye…I know." Killian sighed as he awkwardly itched the back of his ear.

"Just…don't say too much to him…I can't risk changing the past. We have to be careful…if something we say or do changes one decision I made and sends me on a different path…I might never meet you, Swan…and I can't bear to think about it."

"Don't worry," she said as she touched his arm. "I'll be careful…we'll be careful. Just…go up there and do what you have to do to get us to King Midas' kingdom."

He nodded and she followed him to the door. "Lock the door behind me…I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be fine," she assured him but then stopped him right before he was about to leave. "Wait…your face."

"What?" he asked reaching up to touch it. "What about it?"

"It's too…soft."

He smiled softly as he gently pinched the tip of her chin. "It tends to do that when I look at you."

"Yes," she said shakily as her heart began to flutter. "I'm aware of that, so…you need to harden it…get angry, put the fear in god in your crew."

"Aye…of course."

"Think of the Wicked Witch…and what she did to us." His face immediately harden, sending chills all long her body. "Yeah…that'll do it."

Once he left she shut the door and quickly locked it, lingering there a moment before finally turning around. She jolted a bit when she saw Hook's eyes piercing through her and then took a moment to settle herself before walking over to sit at the table. She had been so focused on Killian she had forgotten that Hook was still in the room.

"Are you going to fill me in on what the bloody hell is going on?" Hook spat out as he began to fight against the ropes.

"The less you know the better," she told him as she leaned back in his chair and propped her feet on the other chair across from her. "You'll have your ship back when we're done with it…so don't worry."

Hook studied her as she picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table, smiled at it like the fruit held some secret joke, before taking a hefty bite. "By all means…help yourself."

She smiled at him while she crunched happily. "Thanks, Hook."

"I prefer, _captain_."

She snorted out a laugh while wiping some apple juice from her chin. "Yeah…that'll happen," she said sarcastically before taking another bite.

He scowled at her as she continued to casually munch on the apple like this whole situation was completely normal. She was downright the most pain in the ass woman he ever had come in cross with since…

His heart turned painfully in his chest when he thought of Milah and how she could be a pain in his arse one moment and then make him laugh the next. He had lost her a million lifetimes ago and it still hurt just as much as the day she died in his arms.

And now here he was, tied up in his own quarters while some sassy blonde his future self got mixed up with eats his bloody apples like she owns the place! It was infuriating! And yet, he saw himself…he saw the way his future self looked at her…the way he smiled and teased at her.

Was that even possible? The thought of ever letting go of Milah for someone else, let alone _her_ was ridiculous. It had to be a trick…all of this had to be the work of some sort of dark magic. He would get to the bottom of it…if there was one thing he excelled at, it was charming a lady…and obviously he'd done a fair good job with this one.

"So…love…not only are you from the future, but from a different land as well?"

Emma looked up, brows raised in speculation. "And how would you know that?"

"It's quite obvious, isn't it? You stick out like a sore thumb here…I don't believe there's a woman in all the realms quite like you."

Interesting, she thought as she carefully put her feet down and sat up in her chair. Even past Hook could read her like a book. "Yes…I'm from a different land."

"And what land is that?"

She didn't answer, she simply got to her feet and went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of rum.

"You certainly know your way around here."

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "It's not my first time on the Jolly Roger."

He watched her take a long, healthy pull of his rum without so much as a wince. "Impressive. Are you going to share?"

She looked over at him thoughtfully as she started to walk over to him. "Certainly wouldn't be the first shot of rum we've shared," she said but still hesitated.

"If you're worried that I'll try something, you can rest assure I cannot get out of these restraints…believe me, I've tried."

She gave him a cocky grin as she walked up to him. "Also not my first time," she said and placed the bottle at his lips, helping him take a long, swig of rum.

After he swallowed, he licked his lips as he locked eyes with her. "Kinky."

Emma scoffed and slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't make me gag you."

Laughter grumbled out of his chest before he could stop it…he didn't know where it came from, but it just escaped him as if someone took over his body. He couldn't remember the last time he truly laughed…it had been ages.

He looked up at her, found her smiling as well as she took another sip and was just about to offer him another when a knock at the door sent her away. He felt a hint of resentment when his future self walked in…as if he actually wanted him to go back up on deck and leave him alone with the blonde. It was utterly absurd.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked him as she quickly closed the door.

"Aye…we're changing course now and shall be at King Midas' realm by sunset."

"King Midas!" Hook exclaimed from across the room. "Are you mad!?"

"Keep your voice down," Killian warned him as he took a few threatening steps toward him. "If one of the crew members hear you or discovers you down here, I'll have to tie him up and bind him as well and three's already a crowd."

"My apologies, mate…should I leave my own quarters to give you and Blondie here some privacy?"

Killian sighed as he pinched his nose. "Emma, love…please do me the favor of gagging him."

She lifted a brow. "Seriously?"

"Aye…I'm driving me crazy."

Emma gave Hook a little wince as she stood behind him. "Sorry," she said before pulling the scarf over his mouth, ignoring the low growl he made when she tightened it.

She went back over to the table and joined Killian just as he took his own pull of rum. "Bloody hell…I forgot how exhausting it is to handle a crew…especially one that's drunk off rum 90% of the time."

She smiled softly as she took the bottle he offered her. "I guess you don't miss it?"

"Hmm…can't say that I do," he said, keeping his voice low so his past self couldn't hear him clearly. "I'd much rather travel through worlds looking for the next adventure with you, Swan."

She gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes and he felt is heart trip painfully beneath his chest. "Although, I know you'd much rather be in New York with your boy…living a normal life."

Emma sighed as she looked out one of the small, circular windows and knew they switched course since the land was now on the port side of the ship. "I don't know what I want anymore."

She looked back over at him when she felt his hand cover hers. "Let's just focus on getting through this and back to Storybrooke…you'll know what to do after that."

"And if I do decide to move back to New York?" she asked quietly as she began to lightly fiddle with the rings on his fingers.

"Then I suppose I'll stay in Storybrooke," he began as his eyes stayed glued on her fingers. "And await the day you realize your mistake and come back to me."

Her heart fluttered in her chest and her fingers stilled. "Killian…"

"And if you're too stubborn to admit your wrong, I suppose I'll have to come after you." He looked up at her then, locked eyes. "I found you in New York once…I can easily do it again."

The sound of his chair scrapping across the wood echoed loudly in the room as he stood up. "I'm going to go check on things, make sure everything is running smoothly." He gave himself a quick glance as he made his way to the door. "You can ungag him if you want to."

She got up when he was gone, went the door to lock it and then headed over to Hook, who was watching her the whole way. And when she loosened the scarf he immediately let out a long, stream of curses as he jiggled his jaw. "Oh stop being such a baby, you're fine."

Hook flinched when she patted his cheek a little too hard as she walked by. "I can't possibly imagine why I would become fond of such a loud, abrasive pain in the ass of a woman."

She just smiled wickedly as she sat back down, propped her feet back up.

"How did we meet, Blondie?"

Her eyes lifted up to his. "I have a name you know."

"Don't care…Blondie suits you…how did we meet?"

"You know I'm not going to answer that."

"It can't be that far off."

She cocked her head to the side. "And why do you think that?"

"I got a good look at myself…I don't look that much older." His eyes narrowed when he saw a hint of a smile. "And now you smirk in such a way that makes me figure I'm off base…like you know something I don't."

"I know a lot of things you don't, Hook…I'm from the future."

"Do you know how incredibly frustrating that is?"

"I imagine very frustrating…so why not stop asking all these questions you know I can't answer."

He fought against the ropes in anger. "I have a mind to tell myself to knock me out again and put me out of my misery."

"I can do that for you."

Hook gave her a little sneer. "Let me guess…you've done it before?" he asked and when she just grinned at him, he rolled his eyes. "Bloody typical."

When Emma let Killian back in he looked over to see him slumped over in the chair, completely passed out. "Please tell me I didn't say something inappropriate, causing you to knock me out cold?"

"Not this time," she assured him as they made their way over to the table. "He just dozed off…bored because I wasn't answering any of his questions."

"Good…the longer he's out, the better…we should never have crossed paths with him in the first place."

"It's not your fault." She sighed as she looked over at past Hook. "Time traveling isn't something you can prepare for…I'm just glad I don't have to do this alone."

He looked over at her and then leaned forward in his chair so he could gently cup the side of her face. "You'll never have to do anything alone again, Swan…I'm not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes as she covered his hand with hers. "I never thanked you for following me through that portal." Her eyes fluttered open, then met and held with his. "You didn't have to do that."

He gave her a playful look. "Come now, Swan…did you honestly think I'd let you fall through a magical time portal alone?"

She laughed softly as she looked down a moment, her heart aching when he lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well…given our history," she began, sniffling as she looked back up. "Can you blame me for being uncertain?"

His lips curved as he took their joined hands, lifting hers up to his mouth and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss against her knuckles. As he pulled away, his eyes lifted to hers as he brushed his thumb over the soft skin his lips had just been. "I promise you, Swan…we'll get back home…we'll get back to your family."

Overwhelmed with emotion, she had no words and could only manage a shaky nod as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was in trouble…so much trouble. She was falling for him…something she swore to never do. It was one thing to care for him, to be his ally and friend…but the feelings she was having for him were so beyond anything she'd ever felt before. It was terrifying.

"Killian…"

A small moan interrupted her next words and the two of them turned around to see Hook shifting restlessly in his sleep. "What's the matter with you?"

Killian swallowed hard as he stood slowly, and watched in agony as his past self murmured the word, _no_, as he fought against his restraints. "I'm having a nightmare," he answered quietly as he walked over to him. "I had them quite a lot…night terrors would be a better way to describe them."

Emma was at his side, arm brushing his as they watched his past self together. "About Milah?"

"Aye," he said softly. "I had them almost every night at the beginning and after awhile they stopped, but…every once in awhile they'd come back."

Emma's eyes softened as Hook became more vocal, more violent as his body was now jerking in the chair. It wasn't until Hook cried out Milah's name when she finally had enough, and quickly rushed to his side.

"Swan…what are you doing?" Killian asked, grabbing for her, but she lifted her arm away and ignored him.

She stood between his legs, bending over slightly as she placed her hands on his restless shoulders. "Hook…it's okay."

"Milah," he murmured, his brows furrowed, his face contorted in pain. "No…NO!"

"Shh-shh-shh." She slid her hands up to cup his face, brushing her thumbs across his chiseled cheeks. "It's okay, Hook…it's a dream…it's just a dream."

But it wasn't just a dream, and that's what made it so horrible…it was a memory…a horrible, traumatizing memory. Tears pricked her eyes as she continued to soothe him, brushing his sweat damp hair, murmuring encouraging words. She knew Killian was watching behind her, but she tried not to think about it…her focus was on Hook and wanting desperately to ease his pain.

Slowly, but surely, he began to relax…she could feel the tension in his body start to melt away. He began to mutter something, so faint that she had to lean closer to hear him. And what he whispered next made her heart lurch painfully in her throat as she quickly backed away.

_Blondie._

He said her name…her nickname…oh god, oh god…was had she done? Did she mess up? Change something to change Killian's past? He murmured her name…not Milah's…that can't be good. Did Killian hear?

"What?" he asked, when she turned around and noticed the panicked look in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she whispered, shaking her head.

"The look on your face proves otherwise, Swan."

She swallowed nervously, looked back to Hook to see he was now sleeping soundly. "I just…never really knew."

"Knew what?"

"How much you loved her." She looked back over at Killian and when he just stared at her, she rambled on. "I mean…of course I knew you loved her…you spent 300 years trying to avenge her death, but…I suppose seeing just how much…I guess I really have more of an understanding of what you went through."

He walked over to stand in front of her. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Emma."

She sighed as she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes as she lifted a shoulder up in an awkward shrug. "Too late."

He pressed his lips together in a slight frown and let out a quick sign through his nostrils. "Swan," he murmured as he stepped into her and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned right in as she cradled her arms in front of her so that they were trapped cozily again his chest. She tucked her head under his chin, sighing contently when he lifted his hand to cradle the side of her face.

"I look at myself and I know exactly what lies ahead for me. All the pain, the betrayal, the heartache and danger…and I still wouldn't change any of it, because as difficult as my journey was…it lead me to you."

She slowly leaned back so that she could look up at him. "You said my name."

His brows furrowed. "What?"

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she glanced over at Hook. "When I was trying to calm you down from your dream…you whispered it so softly I almost didn't hear it, but…you said, _Blondie_."

"Did I now?"

"I'm so sorry, Killian."

He frowned slightly as he trailed the back of his knuckles down her face. "Why are you sorry?"

"I might have changed something…you told me not to say too much and then I go and comfort you from a bad dream…what if I changed your past?"

"You didn't," he assured her.

"You don't know that."

"I do…trust me, Swan…nothing has changed."

"It was stupid of me to interfere that way."

"No, love…not at all…I was touched by what you did for me. For a moment, you gave me peace…those night terrors are bloody awful and you saved that me…if only for a moment."

When she still didn't say anything, he chuckled softly as he put an arm around her and lead her to the bed. "Why don't you lie down for a bit, love…we have a few more hours before we dock."

"I'm not tired," she protested but still found herself hopping up to the bed.

"Sure, you're not…just lie down and relax for a bit…I promise, everything is okay."

She sighed as she stretched onto the bed. "If you say so."

"I'm going to go back up and show my face for awhile…I don't want to be gone too long and have one of them come looking for me if there's a problem."

"Okay," she murmured as she rolled over on her back and rested her folded hands on her stomach.

He walked over to the door, opened it but then paused and turned back around. "Swan." She turned her head on the pillow and looked at him. "You know when the last time I had a night terror about Milah was?"

She didn't say anything…just waited for him to answer his own question.

"The night before I met you."

Her brows furrowed as she slowly propped herself up on her elbows. "Seriously?"

He stared at her a moment before finally giving a slight nod. "Seriously," he finally said and then gently closed the door behind him.

When Killian returned, Emma had fallen asleep but when he glanced over at his past self he noticed he had finally woken up. He didn't say a word, just walked over to grab the captain's log and sat down with ink and quill.

"What are you doing?"

He spared him a quick glance. "Writing in our log of course." He dipped the quill in the ink and began to scribble in the book. "You can't very well do it since you've been tied up down here all day." He sighed in annoyance when he ran out of ink and had to dip it in the inkwell again. "What I wouldn't give for a pen right now."

"A what?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly and kept on scrawling.

"How long was I out?"

"Quite awhile."

"I feel like I've slept for days."

He looked over at him for a second, but felt it best not to mention the night terror he had, there was no sense in embarrassing them both. So silence took over and all you could hear was the slight creak of the ship's gentle rocking, the scratching sound of the quill's tip scrapping across parchment, the soft sounds of Emma's breathing as she slept.

"Can I ask you something?"

Killian sighed as he dipped his quill once more. "You can ask, but don't expect an answer."

"Do you still love her?"

Killian's fast-paced scribbling stopped instantly, but kept his eyes trained on the parchment. He didn't have to ask himself who he was referring to…he knew…and also knew he had to answer him. "Aye," he finally said as he continued on with his writing. "I'll always love her…we'll always love her."

"But you've moved on…with the blonde."

Killian slammed the captain's log closed, sighing as he gathered the log and inkwell and quill to put them away. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Hook laughed as he watched his future self grab a chair to bring it closer to him. "Is that what you're going with?"

"Yes." He placed the back a few feet from him and straddled it, then folded his arms across the top of it. "That's what I'm going with."

Hook glanced over at her and although their voices had raised a tad, she was still deep in slumber. "Does she know about Milah?" he asked as he looked back at himself.

Killian gave a slight nod. "Aye…believe it or not, she's gone through a lot of the same pain we have…perhaps more."

Hook's eyes immediately hardened. "I doubt that."

Killian responded by giving him a little shrug before taking a pull from his bottle of rum.

"Do I get my revenge?"

He pulled down the bottle slowly, taking his time to swallow the liquor as he pondered on what to say. "I'm not going to say…you know I can't," he added when he saw his familiar glare he had given to so many people through out his long life.

"Bloody hell, give me something…give me some sort of hope."

"Aren't I by being here?" he asked and when he remained stubbornly quiet, he suddenly leaned forward, tilting the chair on its back legs so that his face was closer to his own. "If I told you I haven't, would that change anything? If I told you that the Dark One is still alive and well…that I actually spoke words to him less than a day ago…would you stop your request for revenge?"

Hook's breathing started to grow heavy and rapid, his eyes grew dark and vengeful. "No," he said quietly. "It would only fuel me to try that much harder to change the future. I will not stop until the Dark One is dead at my feet."

Killian tilted his lips up in a sneer. "Glad to hear it," he told him softly, emphasizing on every word.

He then got to his feet, pulling out his dagger as he did and then rolled his eyes when he saw himself flinch. "You don't honestly think I'm going to kill myself, do you?"

"Sorry," he said as he relaxed. "Reflex…what are you doing?"

"Untying you," he said from behind him as he worked on the ropes around his wrists.

"Why?" he asked and then groaned in agony when the ropes came loose, wincing slightly as he rubbed his shoulder with his good hand.

"I don't see the point anymore," he said as he handed him the dagger so he could do his legs on his own. "You won't go anywhere."

"And how can you be sure of that?" he asked as he worked on his other leg.

"Because you're me…and I know me."

Hook let out one final grunt when he finally cut through the last of the rope. "I'll say one thing…she certainly knows how to use a rope."

"You have no idea," he muttered under his breath.

"Killian?"

"Yes?"

Emma jolted when both Hook and Killian answered her at the same time. "I, um…meant my Killian." Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and shook her head. "I didn't mean, _my_ Killian, I just meant…the Killian I _know_ and…not past Hook, but…future Hook…I'm just…going to stop talking now."

Killian watched in amusement as she jumped down off from the bed as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. He couldn't recall ever seeing Emma quite so flustered…it was quite fascinating to witness. "How'd you sleep, love?"

"Fine…why did you untie him?"

"There was no need for it anymore," he said as he went over to a cupboard and pulled out three tumblers.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Come now, Blondie, don't you trust me?"

She gave him a condescending smile. "Absolutely not." She pulled out one of the chairs and sat down at the table. "But I trust him…so I'll let it go."

Hook pulled over the chair that he had been tied up in and set it at the head of the table. "How can you trust him and not me?" he asked cheekily as he sat down. "We are the same person after all."

"No, you're not," Emma said,

"No, we're not," Killian said, at the exact same time.

Emma shot Killian an amusing look and he returned it with a smile as he filled all three tumblers to the rim. "Exposing us would hurt him in the long run," Killian said as he leaned back in his chair, casually swirling the liquid in his glass. "He's anxious for us to leave, so helping us is the best way to do that…am I right?"

Hook gave his future self a bored look. "Just tell me what the plan is so I can get back to my life?"

"How much longer till we dock?" Emma asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Not long now…I'll head up there in a minute to make sure things run smoothly, then I'll give the crew leave to do as they wish for the next few hours."

"Which means they'll find their way to the nearest tavern and get completely sloshed," Hook said as he lifted his own glass in mocking cheer.

"Most likely," Killian agreed with a nod. "Once everyone is clear, we'll sneak off and you'll have your ship back, Captain."

"How generous of you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We'll also be taking some of your gold with us."

Hook shot up in his chair so fast that Emma jumped in her seat. "The bloody hell you will!"

"We're taking it," Killian said firmly. "And technically it's mine just as much as yours…we need it more than you right now."

When he continued to glare at him, Killian leaned forward in his chair a bit. "Look, I can't go into details with you, but Swan and I have a Ball to crash and we must dress the part. I need to get her a dress fit for royalty and we don't have the money for that."

"You want to buy me a dress for the Ball with the gold your past self stole from the rich?"

Killian looked over at Emma. "Aye," he said and then lifted a brow. "Is that a problem?"

Her lips curved downward as she held up her hands. "No…not at all," she said casually but then quickly took another sip of rum so she could hide her smile.

He was going to buy her a dress for the Ball with gold he stolen years before she was even born? Why did she find that so ridiculously romantic?

Hook leaned lazily in his chair with his feet propped open, munching on an apple while he pretended not to notice Emma's constant pacing. His future self was up on deck, he could hear his voice barking orders as they prepared to dock and the thundering of his crew's footsteps to get the job done.

Emma stopped pacing and went over to the window, peaking out to see what was going on, then went right back to her pacing. "Why so nervous, Blondie?" he finally asked before taking another bite.

"I'm not nervous," she said as she shot him a look. "Just anxious."

"About what? This Ball you and myself are crashing?"

"No…yes…maybe." And when he grinned at her she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

A deep chuckle escaped him…bloody hell, the blonde could make him laugh. "What's to worry? You rub elbows with royals, sip on champagne, do some dancing."

"We're not going for fun, Hook…Killian and I have some serious damage control to fix."

"Doesn't mean you can't take the time for a dance with my future self."

Emma turned to look at him, lifting an intriguing eyebrow. "Do you even know how to dance?"

"Guess you'll find out," he said with a wink.

Killian came back in the room before either could say another word. "We're docked…the crew is leaving now."

He went over to the wardrobe as he shrugged off his coat so he could switch back to his black vest. "We need to get moving."

Emma couldn't help but sigh with remorse when he whipped off the red vest…she was going to miss it. "Ready as I'll ever be," Emma said as she reached for her cloak and swirled it on as she looked over at Hook. "Looks like you finally get to have your ship back, captain."

He gave a little careless shrug as if he didn't care. "Can't say I minded the break to be honest."

Killian put his hand and on the small of Emma's back as he lead her to the door. "We head straight for the woods…put your hood up and head down and don't stop…if one of my crew member sees me or talks to me, just keep going."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay," she said and then lingered at the door to look at past Hook one last time. "I guess I'll see you around."

He gave her a snide smile. "I'm all a quiver with anticipation…Swan." He then looked over at his future self and lifted a brow. "Anything else I need to know about our future before you leave?"

Killian didn't say anything first as he started to close the door behind them, but then paused as he quickly told Emma to start her way up on the deck, before coming back inside the room. "There is one thing."

Hook did his best to look bored and uninterested as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Please…do tell."

"Let her win."

His brows furrowed. "What?"

"Let her win," he said again before making his way out again.

"Wait!" he shot to his feet as he ran to the door to catch him. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"You'll know when the time comes," he assures him before disappearing around the corner out of view.

XXXX

They had just made it to the woods when Emma suddenly stopped, frantically patting her pockets. "Wait! Killian!"

"What?" He turned around and walked over to her. "We have to keep moving, we're wasting time."

"We have to go back…to the Jolly Roger."

"What? Are you mad?"

"You don't understand," she said turning back around to head that way. "The small picture I have of Henry and I…the one I always have on me…it's gone."

Killian ran after her, grabbing her arms. "Swan, we can't go back…we _can't_," he said more urgently as she started to struggle. "It's too risky."

"And leaving a photograph…something that doesn't exist in this time isn't risky?" Her eyes widened with fear and worry. "We can't risk changing history, Killian….we have to go back."

Killian closed his eyes, sighing as she started to walk away from him. "If we go back…we _will_ change history."

Emma stopped at his words and then slowly, slowly turned around, looking at him with wary eyes. "What?" she asked breathless as he filled the gap between them, stopping until they were a few inches a part.

"I found your picture, Swan," he said as he slipped his hand inside his pocket.

She let out a sigh of relief when he pulled out the small, wallet-sized photo. "Thank god," she said as she took it. "That would have been…"

Her voice trailed off when she took a good look at the photo…a photo they had taken of themselves on their first day in New York. It should have looked new and glossy but the photo she now held was old and the colors had faded. The top right corner was slightly burned and there was a small stain on Henry's left cheek.

"I found it," Killian said breaking the silence. "Shortly after we left…I'm probably discovering it right now as we speak."

Emma looked up at him, her blue eyes widened in shock. "You've had this? All this time?"

"Aye…I almost ran after you and…me, but…I then stopped because the more I looked at it the more I remembered how happy I had looked with you. I was jealous of myself and angry at myself for not being as miserable as I was. It made my anger for the Dark One grow even more because when I saw you and myself…it made me realize all over again when he took away from me."

He paused as he turned away keeping his back to her while he figured out his next words. "If we go back and take that picture away from myself…everything will change…I was more than determined to stay on my path to find you because…"

He turned back around to face her. "I thought maybe you were the key in finding the Dark One. At the time, I thought the only way I could be that happy is if the Dark One was dead…and I figured you helped me achieve it. So I kept it…reminding myself never to give up my revenge because I knew it would lead me to you."

Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest…he knew her before she even knew herself. "So, you've had this all this time?" she asked holding up the picture.

"Aye."

She went over to him. "Even when we first met?"

"It was in my satchel," he said smiling softly. "I was bloody terrified you were going to find it. I slipped it in my pocket when you weren't looking."

When she remained speechless, he smiled softly as he fiddled with the ends of her hair. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was hoping you'd be the one to join me on that beanstalk, Swan…although my heart still belonged to Milah at the time, you were definitely always at the back of my mind, so seeing you standing over me that day…it was quite a surreal moment for me."

She shook her head in disbelief. "This is all…a little overwhelming…I have all these questions I want to ask and I just…don't know where to start."

"And I'll answer those questions," he assured her as he gently touched the side of her face. "Every single one…but not right now…we need to move."

She gave him an assuring nod as she covered his hand with hers. "I know…but when we get back…"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, Swan…I promise." He linked his fingers with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go."

"Wait," she said before he could pull her along. "One last thing…"

"What is it?" he asked lifting his brows.

She held up the photo of her and Henry, looked at Killian with a soft smile, before finally offering it back to him. "This photo isn't mine anymore…it belongs to you."

XXXXX

_Back in Storybrooke…_

Emma sat out on the small bench outside of Granny's as the party still continued inside. Her parents had taken her little brother home just a while ago, but there were still quite a few that wanted to keep the party going. Henry had gone home with Regina for the night, which she was more than okay with…it was time for Regina to spend a little quality time with her son.

Her and Killian had been gone for three days, but for her parents and Henry, they were only gone a few minutes. They didn't even have enough time to worry about where they went…Henry had spotted the portal just as she and Killian did, but as soon as any of them could come out and investigate, they had come bursting through the doors of the diner.

Emma had gone straight to her parents, holding them tight, calling them by the names they deserved. _Mom…Dad…_

They would never be just Mary Margaret and David to her again…they were her parents and after what she had seen, she knew just how blessed she was to have them in her lives. There was no going back to New York with Henry now…this was their home and she'd protect it till her dying breath.

And she wouldn't be alone, either…Killian would be right there at her side till the very end. For so long she had waited and waited for him to let her down like so many did before him…but he never did. He was always _right there_.

She tried so hard not to fall in love with him, tried to tell her heart not to go there…it would only end badly. But her heart didn't listen to herself and ended up falling in love with him in the past…years before she was born…and now he was a part of her future.

It was that love and acceptance that sent him home…when she finally admitted her feelings, when she finally looked him in the eye and told him she loved him…had loved him longer than she realized.

And when he kissed her…when his lips touched hers she knew she had found home and everything shifted inside her. She clung to him while she kissed him back as a bright beacon of light engulfed them both as strong winds whipped around them. And when they finally pulled apart they were no longer in the past, but back in Storybrooke…true love's kiss had brought them back home where they belonged.

And that wasn't all…the kiss brought something else that was taken from her.

She smiled as she lifted both her hands, cupping them in front of her and as she focused, three small, glowing spheres emerged from her hands. They shimmered and jingled happily as they flew through the air in circles so fast it looked like one large glimmering halo floated above her.

"That's quite a light show, love."

She didn't lose her concentration; in fact her lights only grew brighter at the sound of his voice. With a giddy smile she flew all three spheres over to him, letting them fly and skip flirtatiously around him while he stood and watched with deep fascination. Her love for him only grew stronger at the sight…the magic she had was something he always accepted about her.

_It's a part of you Swan. It's what makes you the savior._

When Killian held out a hand one of the spheres flew to it and sat gently in his palm, causing him to smile as he looked up. "This is amazing, Swan."

"It's nice knowing that magic doesn't have to be a burden," she said as she guided the spheres back to her palm as the seeped back into her one at a time. "It can also bring people joy…happiness."

He sat next to her and then leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss. "You bring me happiness, Swan."

She just smiled softly as she lovingly stroked his cheek. "It's weird being back home, isn't it?"

"Hmm." He slid his hooked arm around her shoulder, smiling softly when she gripped her hook and pulled it slightly to keep him close. "It's odd to think that my home is now Storybrooke…I always thought the Jolly Roger would be my only home."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mentioning of the Jolly Roger, reminding herself that he sacrificed his home to get back to her. She still couldn't believe someone would actually do that for her…give up something so precious just to find her. "Do you miss it?" she asked.

"I won't lie…if she magically reappeared at the docks one day, I'd be happy to see her, but…she's not my home anymore."

"Now Storybrooke is," she said as she gave him a little playful nudge with her shoulder.

"You're mistaken, Swan." He lifted his good hand to touch the side of her chin. "My home is wherever you are."

Her eyes fluttered as she looked into his eyes and her heart flipped in her chest when she realized his words rang true. "Is that so?"

His grinned "Well, I'm certainly not staying in Storybrooke for Granny's special."

She laughed as she leaned in for a kiss, their curved lips touching lingering a moment before they both sunk into it. His fingers slid into her hair while her hand still gripping his hook gave it an urgent tug while she playfully fiddled with his necklace with the other.

"So…I still have questions," she managed to say as he began to his mouth enticingly down her neck. "About…about…I can't concentrate while you're doing that."

"We can always talk later," he murmured in her ear before scraping her lobe with his teeth.

Her eyes fluttered as she bit her lip and was about to suggest they move this up to her room when the door to Granny's suddenly burst open. They sprung apart at the sound of hoots and hollers as they both turned to see Leroy running out screaming with his hands up. He was also very, very naked.

"Oh my god!" Emma shrieked as she quickly turned back around. "Oh my god, I did not see that!"

"I'm afraid so, love," he said in absolute disbelief. "Bloody hell, you just can't un-see things like that."

"He's streaking, I can't believe…."

The door busted open again but this time multiple screams and cheers erupted as the rest of the dwarves ran out as well…dressed in nothing more than the day they were born. "What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Killian hollered.

The laughter bubbled out of her as she hunched over unable to breath at the sight of seven naked dwarves running down the streets of Storybrooke….the moonlight bouncing off bare asses. "Oh my god, oh my god…I just saw the seven dwarves streak…son of a bitch, now I've seen everything."

"This isn't funny, Swan…I'm emotionally scarred."

That just made Emma laugh even harder as she leaned into him as her laughter turned to soft wheeze. "I'm crying…I'm literally crying."

As terrifying as the sight was, he couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping him as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "If seven dwarves running around naked makes my Swan laugh…then I guess I'll get over it."

"The memory of that will have me laughing for years," she chuckled as she snuggled into him. "So will the look on your face."

"I hope it was a look of shocked horror."

"That and more," she assured him and just because she could and just because it was so wonderfully new, she leaned in for another kiss and this time she didn't hold anything back.

He met her full on as he pried her mouth open with his tongue, tasting her deeply again and again as she gripped and pulled at the lapels of his jacket. "You're killing me, Swan," he breathed once they parted.

"Let's say we go inside," she gasped as their noses nuzzled. "We wouldn't want to be interrupted again."

"Indeed, we do not," he said as he nipped at her bottom lip. "I suppose the questions will be put on hold."

She smiled softly as their foreheads touched. "Do you love me?"

"Aye…more than I've ever loved anyone."

She closed her eyes and took a moment let his warm words flow over her. "And will you always be there for me?"

"You know I will."

"And for Henry?"

"I love him like he's my own son, Emma."

Her eyes locked with his as a smile bloomed on her face. "Then those are the only questions I need to ask." She framed his face with her hands and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I meant what I said that day in the hall…I'm tired of living in the past. I just want to focus on the future…our future."

"Our future," he repeated as he closed his eyes as his emotions swirled inside him. "Bloody hell, I _do_ like the sound of that."

She smiled as she got to her feet and then held out her hand to his. "Then let's get started."


End file.
